


All I Want For Christmas (Is Both Of You)

by underumbrage (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/underumbrage
Summary: It's Meleoron's first Christmas with his favorite boys, and a few examples of how he spends it with them! (Submission for Hunter x Holidays for my giftee sleepypyromancer!)





	1. All Decked Out

**Author's Note:**

> To: Sleepypyromancer
> 
> Merry Christmas Pyro! I was your Secret Santa for this years Hunter x Holidays, and I'm so glad that I got you :D I had issues with my computer while I was posting this and I bought a new one to finish posting it, and so it's probably going to be more of a New Years gift than a Christmas gift, but I hope you like it all the same. This is actually going to be more of a series of works, as I'm going to continue this later on!
> 
> Merry Christmas, Pyro! And I hope you have a Happy New Year!

“Have I ever celebrated _what_ before?” Meleoron asked around a mouthful of food.

“Christmas!” Knuckle said, excitement clear in his eyes. “Christmas is the time of year when you spend time with your loved ones and on a certain day, you give your special people a gift to show how much you appreciate them!”

Shoot laughed quietly before shaking his head. “Knuckle, Christmas itself is a holiday, and it always falls on December 25th. The Christmas spirit, however, is something that starts one the first of December. Hopefully. Sometimes people start feeling the spirit in the middle of November. And they play Christmas music at full blast, nonstop.” Shoot’s eyes flickered over to Knuckle, who chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

“Anyways!” Knuckle said while clapping his hands loudly. “You need to get decked out in Christmas clothes, like right now!”

Meleoron looked at his clothes with a slight frown as he shifted his plate of food to the cushion next to him. “I actually like wearing your sweaters, Knuckle. Are they not festive enough for Christmas?” Knuckle rolled his eyes as he swung his legs over the arm rest of the chair where Meleoron sat.

“I like you wearing my sweaters too, but _Mel_ …they aren’t **_Christmas sweaters_**.” Knuckle sounded serious before he laughed and leaned forward to kiss Meleoron quickly before he slid off the couch and ran to their shared room.

“Come on guys, let’s get going already!”

Shoot shot Meleoron an exasperated look before laughing and following after Knuckle to get dressed.

“It’s best to do what he says during this time of the year…If you value your sanity. Or if you don’t think you can resist his puppy-dog eyes.” Meleoron snorted and stood from the couch, stretching as he approached Shoot before he lazily draped himself over him.

“Carry me?” Meleoron asked (read: told) Shoot innocently. Shoot huffed out a laugh as he let Meleoron climb onto his back as he walked into their room to get ready for the day.

*

“So where exactly are we going?” Meleoron asked, Perfect Plan already in use as they walked down the busy sidewalk.

“The real question is where _aren’t_ we going…” Shoot mumbled as he buried his face deeper into the collar of his coat, letting his loose hair cover half of his face. Knuckle huffed in mock petulance before responding.

“We’ll go to where every self-respecting Christmas lover goes to buy clothes!”

“…Wal-Mart?” Meleoron asked after a moment.

“No!” Knuckle squawked indignantly, sounding genuinely offended.

“Is it Brora?” Shoot asked.

“Nope, good guess though! I guess you guys will have to wait and see.” Knuckle all but cackled, earning strange looks from the passerbys.

*

“This store…is, uh. Interesting.” Shoot managed to say after they walked into the deceptively busy building.

“Isn’t it great?” Knuckle laughed as he dragged Shoot by his good arm over to the sweater racks.

“Okay Mel, find the ugliest Christmas sweater possible, and then you’re ready.” Knuckle said with a grin, already going through the racks.

“That I can do. I spot a few good contenders for ugliest sweater already.” Meleoron sounded amused as he idly perused through the sweaters. His eyes immediately drifted to a sweater that was an unsightly shade of green.

“Oh. Oh good God, it’s hideous. I have to try it on.”

*

“Hey, Knuckle? Shoot?”

“Hmm?” Both boys turned around at the same time, only to come face to face with Meleoron wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater they have ever seen in their entire life.

Little lizards wearing small, off-red Santa hats were on the pea green sweater, but what was most horrendous was the fact that silver, green, and gold tinsel lined the sleeves liberally. There was writing in the traditional Christmas stitch font that read HO HO HO over every single lizard.

“What do you guys think?” Meleoron asked as he struck what they assumed was an attempt at a sexy pose.

“I-I think it looks lovely on you, Mel-“ Shoot was interrupted by loud laughter from Knuckle.

“Oooh, that is literally the _grossest_ sweater I’ve seen in my entire life. **I love it** , I’m getting one too.” Knuckle jumped up to find where Meleoron had found it, motioning for Shoot to follow him as well.

Shoot sighed, his heart racing as he followed the laughing duo.

His boys were strange, but they were _his boys_.


	2. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a briefing on how a snowball fight goes, the gang plus Morel decide to engage in a snowball fight (to the death). It's all fun and games until Morel throws an ice ball with a curve to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morel is the best dad, too strong however. 11/10, might kill one of his sons on accident though lmao

Meleoron immediately grabbed Shoot’s arm, “I call being on Shoot’s team!”

Knuckle grumbled for a second before slapping Morel on the back, “That’s fine, Morel’s a frickin’ tank, so he’s on my team!” Morel roared with laughter while pounding Knuckle on the back in return.

“I may be old, but at least Knuckle thinks I’m a tank!” Morel continued after he finished laughing.

“Alright! We’ll each have 15 minutes to prepare for the battle, the winner is decided by one side calling it quits or if they are clearly demolished. The judge will be the small children in this park,” Morel said, motioning to the young ones playing in the snow around them. “Of whom we should strive to avoid killing when we throw snowballs at each other.”

“Is Nen-“

“It’s not allowed, Knuckle.” Shoot and Morel said at the same time, grimacing at the mere thought.

“Damn. We can still win though!” Knuckle said, winding up his arm with an almost crazed smile.

“Damn right we can! Ready…Set…”

“GO!!!” All four shouted at once, running in opposite directions.

“Mel, I’ll make the snowballs, you build a fort for us to hide behind alright?” Shoot said, already having made quite a few decently large snowballs already.

“Got it!” Meleoron scooped up a large amount of snow and began packing it as tightly as he could. He kept building the fortress upwards until it stood at half of his height and was a semi-circle around both him and Shoot.

“TIME IS UP!” Morel bellowed loudly before a snowball smacked against the side of Meleoron and Shoot’s fort and crumbled a part of the wall.

Meleoron and Shoot slowly looked at each other, the honest to God fear of death in their eyes.

“Shoot, if Morel deadass kills me, remember that I love you and Knuckle very much. You both are in my will.”

“You don’t have a will, and Morel won’t kill you or me…Hopefully.” Shoot said before he started laughing. Another snowball crumbled a smaller portion of their wall.

“Stop hiding and start fighting!” Knuckle’s voice rang out, along with boisterous laughter.

Meleoron snickered and leaned in to kiss Shoot quickly.

“For luck!” He winked before he put God’s Accomplice into effect.

“Whoa what the-Mel, no cheating!” Shoot peered around the edge of the fort to see Knuckle wiping snow off of his jacket with a crazed smile on his face.

Morel and Knuckle made no attempts at a fort, there was only an enormous pile of snowballs in between the two of them.

 _‘All-out offense, just like the both of them…_ ’ Shoot thought fondly.

Morel started throwing snowballs in random directions, trying to find Meleoron. A thud and a soft wheeze were heard as Meleoron suddenly appeared, holding his stomach as though he were going to get sick.

“Oh, it’s on!” Shoot launched snowballs rapidly, trying to cover Meleoron’s retreat to safety.

*

“So…” Heavy breathing was heard all around “Who won?” Morel groaned at Knuckle's question, pulling back his damp hair and attempting to wipe his wet glasses on his equally wet shirt.

“I’d say all of you won.” He answered, still out of breath.

The sun had set a while ago, and there were no people around to judge who was winning or not. Knuckle and Morel had too much pride to concede defeat, while Meleoron and Shoot had too much hope that they’d win to call it quits.

“How about I treat you all to some hot chocolate. Does that sound fair?” Morel asked, giving up on trying to clean his glasses off.

“Yeah! That sounds great!” Knuckle and Meleoron cheered, suddenly not as tired anymore. Shoot nodded in agreement as they all began to walk away from the disaster sight known as the park.

“Knuckle, remember to wait a bit before you drink your hot chocolate. You always burn your tongue because you don’t let it cool off.” Shoot reminded him. Knuckle pulled a face.

“They shouldn’t make it so hot! I don’t have time to wait for it to cool down, and besides-it’s so cold out!”

Meleoron laughed, “They call it hot chocolate for a reason, Knuckle.” Knuckle childishly stuck his tongue out at him before turning to Morel.

“Aren’t you going to defend me?”

“No.” Morel answered without a second thought.

“Rude! What is this betrayal?” Knuckle dramatically put a hand to his chest. “I’m offended.”

“You’ll deal.” Morel opened the door to a small café as he spoke, letting the boys in first.

“We’ll make it up to you later, alright?” Meleoron said playfully, nudging Shoot who turned scarlet.

“Y-yeah…”

“Gross. Go order your drinks, you heathens.” Morel laughed as he ducked through the doorway and walked up to the counter.

“My hands are freezing…” Shoot mumbled while waiting in line, rubbing his red fingertips together before blowing on them to heat them up more. Meleoron and Knuckle looked at each other before they both took one of his hands in their own. Meleoron squeezed his and Shoot’s entwined hands into his jacket pocket, while Knuckle radiated enough heat on his own to warm up Shoot’s other hand.

Shoot had never felt luckier in his entire life to have ended up with these two.


	3. Party of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meleoron has a secret (which is hard for him to keep, given his track record), Shoot has a secret (slightly less noticeable than Meleoron's secret), and Knuckle is Oblivious and Loving It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter Association is hosting a party for our favorite Hunters, and the boys won't pass up the chance to see their friends. Shenanigans ensue, and Shoot stumbles his way into being romantic.

“Do you have your gifts with you?” Morel asked first thing after Knuckle opened the door.

“Cut to the chase, why don’t you?” Knuckle laughed, letting Morel inside. “But yeah, we got all of our stuff together last night.”

“Good, the Hunter Association is letting everyone gather in a few rooms for a Holiday party, so meet up with everyone there.”

“Like right now?” Meleoron asked as he walked around the corner.

“Yes, right now. Grab your stuff and go!” Morel laughed, ushering them out.

“But what about you?” Knuckle asked Morel, his hands full of gifts.

“I’ll stay here for a bit if you don’t mind. Too many people in one small space for me.” Morel said.

“You sound like Shoot, but alright. Have fun. If you want, why don’t you call Knov over so you won’t be alone?” Knuckle suggested, looking over his shoulder to talk to Morel as Meleoron was pushing gently on his back to get him to leave.

“Sounds good. I’ll see if he wants to come over, we’ll try not to trash the place.” Morel chuckled. “You better leave now, Meleoron looks more than excited for this.”

“I am! So, I guess we better leave right now, right? Yeah let’s go go go goooo!” Meleoron continued trying to get Knuckle out of the doorway.

“Mel…Are you hiding something?” Knuckle asked, a grin on his lips.

Meleoron stiffened. “No, why would I hide something? I never hide anything from you, never! That’s crazy hahaha, let’s go!”

“You only repeat yourself when you’re nervous, but okay.” Knuckle laughed, knowing Meleoron would spill what he was hiding sooner or later.

After Knuckle left, Meleoron shot Morel a weak glare.

“You know I suck at keeping secrets!” He whispered.

“I know. That’s what makes this interesting. It was your idea, kid.” Morel laughed loudly.

“What was your idea?” Shoot asked as he slid past the two of them with several bags in his hands.

“Nothing! It’s nothing, really! Let’s just go already!” Meleoron cursed quietly as he realized he repeated himself once again.

Shoot shook his head and smiled as he let Meleoron lead him out the door. Morel waved at them before closing the door.

*

The trip to the Association was rather uneventful, but once they arrived the inside of the building was in chaos.

“Hi guys!” Palm shouted as she ran past, her heels clicking on the floor loudly. “You can place your presents under the tree in the meeting room on the second floor!”

“Where?!?” Knuckle shouted back, confused. Palm didn’t seem to hear them, continuing to run in the opposite direction.

“I can show you guys, come on!” Ikalgo slid up next to them cheerfully.

“Hi Ikalgo.” Meleoron greeted with a smile. “Why is Palm in such a rush?”

“She’s the one who organized this event and some items she ordered for it just barely came in.”

“This late?! Wow, no wonder she’s in such a rush…” Knuckle said as he looked in the direction she ran off in.

“After we place our presents, we should help her.” Shoot said, following Ikalgo to the elevator.

“Sounds like a plan.” Meleoron agreed.

*

“You’ll help? Thanks so much! Hang these wherever you want.” Palm tossed a package at Shoot, who fumbled a bit before getting a hold on it.

“What exactly-“

“Mistletoe.” Palm said, winking at Shoot playfully before taking off to another part of the building.

“Ah. Alright.” Shoot said, his cheeks a dull pink.

“Let’s get to it!” Knuckle said, taking the package from Shoot and ripping it open. A crisp smell filled the air as the fresh leaves came into view.

“Wow, Palm bought the real stuff. Alright, let’s split up and hang these suckers everywhere!” Knuckle cheered, taking a handful for himself and running towards the west corridor.

“I’ll go to the meeting room to hang these if that’s alright?” Meleoron asked as he took a handful as well.

“That’s fine. I’ll head to the entrance. People are going to hate us for this, I bet.” Shoot said, already dreading how many times he’s going to have to witness his friends drunkenly kissing each other…or attempting to kiss him.

“Why’s that? We’re just decorating with plants.” Meleoron said, inspecting the white berries on the plant curiously.

“It’s a Christmas tradition to hang Mistletoe in doorways.” Shoot explained.

“What does it do? Cast away bad spirits or something?” Meleoron asked as he lifted the Mistletoe up above his head to look at it through the lights.

“N-No, it’s…Well…I mean, I-I’ll just show you.” Shoot stuttered out, wishing he was a bit more confident in his actions.

“Hm?” Meleoron nearly dropped the plant as Shoot gently cupped his face with both of his hands and tilted his chin upwards before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

Meleoron chirruped softly in the back of his throat as he reciprocated the unexpected kiss.

“Less canoodling! More hanging Mistletoe!” Palm teased as she ran past them once again.

Shoot immediately pulled away from the kiss, unable to meet Meleoron’s eyes as he gathered his own Mistletoe in his hands.

“S-so yeah, it’s tradition to k-k-“

“Kiss? Under the Mistletoe?” Meleoron finished, still a little star struck at the fact that Shoot had kissed him first.

“Yeah.” Shoot confirmed lamely.

“I’m going to go hang. Um. These. Over that way.” Meleoron said, pointing towards the meeting hall.

“Sounds good. We’ll meet up in the meeting room later, alright?” Shoot asked.

“Sure!”

*

Hanging the Mistletoe went smoothly, and the boys met up in the meeting room just as the festivities were beginning.

People were drinking and laughing loudly, but despite the busy atmosphere everyone felt comfortable. Gifts were opened, thanks were shared, and dinner was served all within 2 hours.

“Did you guys not get gifts for each other?” Colt asked as he approached them with Kite by his side.

“We open our gifts together later!” Knuckle said with a grin. “We should go do that soon.”

Meleoron agreed, visibly bouncing with excitement.

“Let’s go to the room next door!” Knuckle said, dragging both of them with him while Shoot and Meleoron waved goodbye to Colt and Kite.

*

“Meleoron, do you want to hand out your gifts first?” Shoot asked, already feeling dread for when it came to his turn to pass the gifts he got for the other two out.

“Sure! I’ll give you guys a joint gift when we all get home, because I left it there with Morel, but for now I have one for each of you!” Meleoron laughed as he leaned back around his seat to grab the presents he had stashed there earlier.

“So that’s what you were hiding!” Knuckle laughed as Meleoron grimaced.

“You still don’t know what it is though! Anyways, this one’s for you Knuckle, and this one-“ Meleoron threw a light package at Shoot, who caught it with ease. “-is for you!” Meleoron winked jokingly at Shoot after he tossed his present at him.

Knuckle was already ripping open the wrapping paper after momentarily cooing at the fact it had little puppies and paw prints all over it before gasping over dramatically.

“No. How did you know I wanted this?!?” Knuckled laughed loudly as he held up a metal popcorn tin that had a serene picture of puppies sitting in front of a fireplace on it.

“Gee, it’s not like you always talk about how you love the caramel popcorn that’s inside of these things.” Meleoron laughed with Knuckle, who was already popping off the lid to get at the popcorn inside.

Shoot was more careful with the wrapping paper on his gift, attempting (and failing) to not rip the heavily taped present. Inside were four mittens, clearly handmade with only a few dropped stitches here and there.

“Oh wow, Mel…”

Meleoron laughed sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

“I had to redo them so many times because I kept missing stitches even with Morel’s help. These were the best one’s so far, I hope you like them!”

“Of course I do!” Shoot smiled softly as he slipped his hands into them, loving how warm they were already keeping his hands.

“Alright!” Knuckle clapped his hands, a bright smile on his face. “Who should go next?”

“You can.” Shoot said automatically.

“Yesss!” Knuckle all but sprinted to the closet in the little side room they had gone to, opening it with gusto. He ran back (with just as much excitement as before), and plopped a barely wrapped present onto Meleoron’s lap, and an equally as horribly wrapped present into Shoot’s.

Knuckle was practically bouncing in excitement as he gestured for them to open the gifts.

Meleoron eagerly opened his already ripped package (too little wrapping paper makes for a messy present, but Knuckle was Determined **™** to make it work).

“Oh my God this is the softest blanket I have ever touched in all my lives. EVER.” Meleoron immediately smooshed his face into the neon green fabric and made muffled noises of contentment before he popped his head back up and looked at Shoot expectantly.

“Well, aren’t you going to open yours?” Meleoron prompted with a grin.

Shoot laughed while nodding, both of his boys’ excitement seeming contagious at this point. After inspecting his package more closely, he realized that the wrapping paper wasn’t dull silver-it was actually duct tape.

Laughing quietly, he unwrapped the gift as best as he could, pulling out a soft scarf that matched the mittens Meleoron had given him before.

“Knuckle…Did you make this with Mel?” Shoot asked with a small smile as he began winding it around his neck.

“Yeah, I did! It took forever, and like Mel I had issues making it, so I hope it’s okay…?”

“It’s perfect. I love both of your gifts so much, thank you guys. This is the best Christmas I’ve had yet, and I-I’m so glad I get to spend it with you both.” Shoot stuttered out his last words, his face a bright red.

“Anyways…! I, um, I have a p-present for you guys, so…” Shoot reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out two small boxes and handing them to the other two.

“Oh wow, Shoot, I do!” Knuckle teased jokingly as he looked at the box without opening it. Shoot’s face flamed a bright red and motioned for them to open the boxes.

“Oh.” Knuckle’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at the ring he had just been joking about. He glanced at Meleoron who also had a gold band in the box. Each band had three stones on it, an onyx stone, an emerald, and a garnet gem.

“I-I um, It’s-a promise ring. I also-“ Shoot fumbled a bit as he reached into his pocket to pull out a third box, showing them that the rings were all the same.

“Knuckle?” Shoot asked, concerned at how quiet Knuckle had gotten.

“He’s crying.” Meleoron confirmed, trying not to laugh.

“I’m not crying-I’m just…”

“Crying.” Meleoron finished, reaching over to grab Knuckle’s hand while shaking with mirth.

“Yeah, fine, whatever. This is just…!” Knuckle couldn’t finish his sentence before he reached forward and pulled Shoot close to him. “I thought I would be the first to get us rings, when did you-get so _confident_?” Knuckle asked thickly.

“I don’t…know, to be honest. I got you rings because I love you guys, and I want us to stay together for a long time to come.” Shoot answered, proud of himself in the fact he didn’t stutter. He watched Knuckle as he slipped the ring over his finger and admire it for a second before he was pulled into a kiss. Meleoron chuckled as he slid his ring out of the box, momentarily concerned as to how he was going to wear it, before he saw the golden chain connected to it.

“Shoot, can you help me out here?” Meleoron asked, gesturing to the clasp on the necklace. Shoot reached forward and undid the clasp before Meleoron turned around and let Shoot put it around his neck.

“Absolutely perfect.” Meleoron said as he looked at his ring and the rings his lovers wore as well. “Now not only do we have matching sweaters, but matching rings as well.” He laughed. “We should go home now, I bet Morel is getting tired of waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” Knuckle asked, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

“For us! I told him to stay there with our present until we got back.” Meleoron said, tugging Knuckle out of his seat.

“I’ll drive.” Shoot said, knowing Knuckle drank a bit earlier.

*

“Aw, come on Mel! What is it?” Knuckle had been pestering Meleoron the entire ride down, but Meleoron (though dying to tell him) managed to keep his other present to them all a secret.

“Ask Morel!” Meleoron said the moment the car stopped. Knuckle jumped out of the car and was shifting from foot to foot while Shoot and Meleoron got out of the car.

“Okay, okay, let’s go!” Meleoron laughed, taking Shoot’s hand into his as Knuckle bolted towards the front door. Morel opened it before Knuckle got his hands on the knob, and Knov stood behind him.

“How was the party?” Morel asked as he let them inside.

“It was great!” They all said, a trio of smiling faces.

“That’s good. Your present has been impatiently waiting for you guys, so why don’t you go see what it is?” Knov suggested, tilting his head towards the living room.

Knuckle grabbed Shoot’s other hand and they made their way linked to the living room. Knuckle fell to his knees instantly as he saw a small white puppy sitting on the floor.

“No way…Mel, you got us a puppy?” Knuckle was already teary eyed as the puppy clumsily ran towards him and clamored into his lap, giving Knuckle kisses on his hands and arms.

Shoot cooed at the small dog and reached forward to pet him, the puppy licking his fingers in excitement.

“He’s a Samoyed, so he’ll get bigger!” Meleoron said as he gently picked up the dog and placed him in Shoot’s arms.

“Oh…Oh no.” Shoot said as the dog licked his face. “Guys, there’s a slight problem.” Meleoron looked concerned.

“Are you allergic? I thought-“

“No, the problem is I might love this dog more than you.” Shoot jokingly said while laughing. Knuckle shifted the dog over to his arms and buried his face into the soft fluff of his fur.

Meleoron would say that his first Christmas was a good one. Maybe even the best one…so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can take promise rings as another term for engagement, you bet your butt I'm going to be writing about their wedding though lmaooo


End file.
